


Always The Same

by nightyn628



Category: Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Green Arrow (2016) comic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างฮาลกับโอลลี่ อิงเหตุการณ์ส่วนหนึ่งจากคอมิค Green Arrow (2016-2019) #30 - #31 ค่ะ ก็คือตอนที่มีกรีนแลนเทิร์นมาแจมนั่นแหละแงงง555555555555 เราเอามาปรับนิดหน่อย เลยไม่เป๊ะกับในคอมิคขนาดนั้น กับอีกคอมิคนึงที่หยิบมาใช้อิงเล็กน้อยก็คือ Green Lantern/Green Arrow ของ Dennis ONeil ค่ะ ใช้อิงเรื่องโร้ดทริปค่า





	Always The Same

**Author's Note:**

> "You know it isn't easy maintaining a long-distance relationship----"
> 
> "But we'll figure it out. See you down the trail, Hal."

สำหรับฮาล จอร์แดน สีเขียวเป็นสีแห่งความมุ่งมั่น และไม่ว่าใครจะว่าอย่างไรก็ช่าง สีเขียวเป็นสีโปรดของเขา

กรีนแลนเทิร์นคุ้นเคยกับสีเขียวมาช้านาน คอสตูมของเขาเป็นสีเขียว แหวนของเขาเป็นสีเขียว พลังที่เขาใช้สร้างสรรค์สิ่งต่าง ๆ ก็เป็นสีเขียว คงเพราะอย่างนั้นหรือเปล่านะ เขาถึงได้รู้สึกดึงดูดกับสีเขียวของใครบางคนเหลือเกิน

สีเขียวของโอลิเวอร์ ควีน หรือที่รู้จักกันดีในนาม กรีนแอร์โร่ว

ทั้ง ๆ ที่ควรจะเบื่อสิ่งต่าง ๆ ที่เป็นสีเขียวไปได้แล้ว ทั้ง ๆ ที่ควรจะหวงแหนสีเขียวที่เป็นสีประจำตัวของตัวเอง จะอย่างไรก็ตามแต่ ฮาลกลับคิดว่าสีเขียวที่อยู่บนตัวนักธนูนั้นอยู่ได้ถูกที่ถูกทางแล้ว โอลิเวอร์ ควีนเป็นชายที่เหมาะสมกับสีเขียว ไม่ว่าจะเป็นสีเขียวของชุดคอสตูม หรือสีเขียวที่อยู่ในนัยน์ตาแน่วแน่คู่นั้นก็ตาม

โดยเฉพาะนัยน์ตาคู่นั้น ปกติแล้วมองเห็นได้ไม่ชัดเพราะอีกฝ่ายมักจะใส่หน้ากากปิดบังไว้ แต่เมื่อไร้ซึ่งหน้ากากใด ๆ บดบัง มันคือสิ่งแรกที่ดึงดูดความสนใจของฮาลได้ดีที่สุด มันคือสีเขียวที่เต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความดื้อรั้นไม่ยอมแพ้ ซึ่งก็คือข้อเสียหลัก ๆ ของกรีนแอร์โร่วที่รู้กันดีในหมู่ฮีโร่แห่งจัสติซลีก แต่ก็เป็นข้อดีเด่น ๆ ที่น่าชื่นชมของกรีนแอร์โร่วด้วยเหมือนกัน

และสีเขียวคู่นั้นก็มีเสน่ห์มาก คงเพราะอย่างนั้น ถึงได้หยุดแอบมองไม่ได้สักที

สีเขียวของโอลิเวอร์ไม่เหมือนกับสีเขียวของฮาล แน่นอน มันเปี่ยมไปด้วยความมุ่งมั่นตั้งใจ เหมือนกับสีเขียวของกรีนแลนเทิร์นนี่ล่ะ แต่มันก็มีความแตกต่างปนอยู่ในนั้น มันไม่ใช่สีเขียวที่สื่อถึงความใจเย็น ความเป็นเหตุเป็นผล แต่เป็นสีเขียวที่เต็มไปด้วยความเกรี้ยวกราดต่อความอยุติธรรมในสังคม

แต่ที่เห็นมีมากหน่อยนอกจากความเกรี้ยวกราด ก็คงเป็นความรู้สึกผิด อาจจะเป็นความรู้สึกผิดที่เคยทำร้ายผู้อื่น อาจจะเป็นความรู้สึกที่ปกป้องใครเอาไว้ไม่ได้ อาจจะเป็นความรู้สึกผิดที่ตัวเองเกิดมามีอภิสิทธิ์เหนือชนชั้นอื่นในสังคม

เขาเป็นคนเช่นนั้นล่ะ

โอลิเวอร์ไม่ใช่ฮีโร่ที่เต็มไปด้วยความหวังและความดีงามเหมือนซุปเปอร์แมน เขาห่างไกลจากคำว่าสมบูรณ์แบบไปมากโข เป็นมนุษย์ธรรมดาที่เต็มไปด้วยตำหนิและรอยแผลมากมาย เขาทำผิดต่อใครหลาย ๆ คน แต่จำนวนคนที่โอลิเวอร์ช่วยไว้ก็ไม่ได้น้อยไปกว่าฮีโร่คนอื่น ๆ ในลีก

โอลิเวอร์ไม่ละทิ้งคนตัวเล็กตัวน้อย เขาเป็นคนที่สนใจความเป็นอยู่ของประชาชน จัสติซลีกเน้นจัดการภัยคุกคามของโลก พวกสัตว์ประหลาดต่าง ๆ กรีนแอร์โร่วมุ่งจัดการภัยคุกคามต่อคนในชุมชนนั้น ๆ ทั้งพวกคนโกงที่ทำมาหากินเบียดเบียนคนอื่น พวกค้ามนุษย์ ยาเสพติด

กรีนแอร์โร่วเป็นคนที่ทำให้ฮาลรู้ว่าโลกไม่ได้มีแค่สีขาวกับสีดำแค่สองสี เขาสอนให้ฮาลรู้จักสีเทา สอนให้ฮาลมองเห็นปัญหาที่คนตัวเล็ก ๆ ทั่วไปต้องเผชิญ ถึงแม้ว่าพวกเขาทั้งคู่จะมีจุดยืนที่แตกต่างกัน ถึงแม้ว่าจะทะเลาะกันบ้าง ความเห็นไม่ตรงกันบ้าง คนหนึ่งเชื่อฟังคำสั่ง อีกคนหนึ่งหัวกบฏดื้อรั้น แต่ฮาลคิดว่าเขาเป็นฮีโร่ที่ดีขึ้นได้ส่วนหนึ่งก็เพราะได้ความแตกต่างของโอลิเวอร์ช่วยขัดเกลา

ฮาลคิดว่าเขาชอบโอลิเวอร์ก็เพราะแบบนั้น แต่อาจจะเป็นเพราะเหตุผลอื่นก็ได้ อย่างเช่นคอสตูมสีเขียวสะดุดตา (แน่ล่ะ เขาชอบสีเขียวนี่นา) หรือเคราแพะอันแสนจะเป็นเอกลักษณ์ หรือนัยน์ตาสีมรกตโดดเด่นดึงดูดใจ หรือไม่อย่างนั้นก็คงเป็นเพราะความหัวร้อนดื้อรั้นไม่ยอมใคร ไล่มาถึงตรงนี้ฮาลเองก็ยังไม่รู้แน่ชัดเหมือนกัน แต่ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกสบายใจทุกครั้งที่ได้พูดคุย ได้หยอกล้อ ได้ทำงานร่วมกับนักธนูสีเขียวคนนั้น

บางทีเขาอาจจะแค่ชอบทั้งหมดที่เป็นโอลิเวอร์ ควีนก็ได้

ก็ประมาณนั้น ฮาลชอบโอลิเวอร์ และโอลิเวอร์เองก็ชอบเขาเช่นกัน เวลาที่ฮีโร่ตกหลุมรักใครบางคนก็ไม่ต่างอะไรไปจากที่มนุษย์ปุถุชนตกหลุมรักซึ่งกันและกันเสียเท่าไหร่ ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างพวกเขาเริ่มต้นอย่างธรรมดา จากคนแปลกหน้ากลายเป็นเพื่อนร่วมอาชีพในแวดวงฮีโร่ด้วยกัน เลื่อนขั้นกลายเป็นเพื่อนซี้คู่ใจหลังโร้ดทริปในอเมริกา

ฮาลและโอลิเวอร์แบ่งปันความไว้เนื้อเชื่อใจ ผูกสัมพันธ์กันอย่างค่อยเป็นค่อยไป ระหว่างพวกเขาก็มีถกเถียงกันบ้าง จับมือกันบ้าง บางทีก็สู้กับคนอื่นจนหลังชนกัน แต่บางครั้งก็สู้กันเองอย่างไม่มีใครยอมใคร พวกเขาผ่านร้อนผ่านหนาวมาด้วยกันนับครั้งไม่ถ้วน จนกระทั่งเกิดความรู้สึกที่พิเศษต่อกันและกัน

รู้ตัวอีกที ก็กลายเป็นคนสำคัญของกันและกันไปแล้ว

เป็นการถลำลึกที่ไม่มีใครคาดคิด แต่ฮาลก็ไม่ได้รังเกียจอะไรกับความบังเอิญเผลอไผลเช่นนี้ การตกหลุมรักไม่ใช่เรื่องแย่เสียหน่อย แต่จะแย่อยู่อย่างเดียวก็ตรงที่พวกเขาทั้งสองคนต้องรับมือกับสิ่งที่เรียกว่าความสัมพันธ์ทางไกลนั่นล่ะ

คนหนึ่งคือโอลิเวอร์ ควีน อีกคนหนึ่งคือฮาล จอร์แดน คนหนึ่งอยู่บนโลก อีกคนอยู่นอกโลก และนั่นก็เพียงพอที่จะทำให้พวกเขาทั้งสองคนตกลงจบความสัมพันธ์ลึกซึ้งลงตรงนั้น ไม่กล้าสานต่อเพราะความหวาดกลัวในอนาคตที่ไม่แน่นอน ก่อนจะห่างหายไปจากชีวิตของกันและกัน เก็บไว้แต่เพียงความหลังงดงามไว้ดูต่างหน้าเท่านั้น

............

แต่แล้วก็ได้พบกันอีก

สีเขียวที่แสนคุ้นเคยของโอลิเวอร์ ควีนทำให้ฮาล จอร์แดนเผลอหยุดหายใจไปชั่วครู่ เขามองกรีนแอร์โร่วต่อสู้กับศัตรูอยู่อย่างนั้นโดยไม่เข้าไปยุ่งเกี่ยวด้วย ลูกธนูแต่ละดอกปักไปที่เป้าหมายแต่ละจุดอย่างแม่นยำ เสียงระเบิดตูมตามดังขึ้นตามหลังขณะที่ฮีโร่ชุดเขียวเร่งเครื่องมอเตอร์ไซค์มุ่งหน้าไปยังจุดนัดพบต่อ การแสดงจบลงแค่นั้น ฮาลผิวปากหวือ ก่อนจะบินตามไปสมทบกับอีกฝ่าย

"ได้ยินมาว่านายอยากให้ไปส่ง"

ท่ามกลางความมืดมิด ท้องฟ้ายามราตรีของเนวาด้าสว่างวาบด้วยแสงสีเขียวจากพลังของกรีนแลนเทิร์น ฮาลลอยอยู่เหนือพื้นดิน ต่อต้านแรงโน้มถ่วงของโลกได้สบาย ๆ ส่วนโอลิเวอร์เงยหน้ามองอีกฝ่ายจากพื้นดิน แม้ว่าหน้ากากจะบดบังดวงตาเอาไว้ แต่ฮาลก็รู้สึกได้ว่านัยน์ตาสีมรกตคู่นั้นยังคงสวยงามเช่นเดิม

"นายดูต่างไปนะ" กรีนแอร์โร่วชี้นิ้วขึ้น "ย้อมผมมาหรือไง"

คำถามสัพเพเหระ แต่แฝงไปด้วยความเอาใจใส่ ฮาลยิ้ม ความเกร็งและความตื่นเต้นที่ซ่อนอยู่ในใจพลันผ่อนคลายลง พวกเขาพูดคุยกันหลายเรื่อง ทั้งเรื่องที่ว่าฮาลแอบดูโอลิเวอร์จัดการกับพวกผู้ร้ายโดยไม่ยื่นมือเข้าช่วย หรือพูดคุยกันเรื่องความเปลี่ยนแปลงของโอลิเวอร์ ชายคนนี้ยังคงเป็นกรีนแอร์โร่วที่หัวร้อนและดื้อรั้นเช่นเคย แต่ก็เหมือนว่าจะรู้จักคิดมากกว่าเดิมด้วยเช่นกัน

เป้าหมายของพวกเขาในครั้งนี้คือการทำลายดาวเทียมของ The Ninth Circle ที่คอยสอดส่องซีแอทเทิล ซึ่งเป็นสาเหตุให้โอลิเวอร์มักจะตามหลังพวกศัตรูอยู่ก้าวหนึ่งมาตลอด และหลังจากที่แนะนำตัวกันใหม่อีกรอบ อธิบายเรื่องภารกิจ รวมทั้งจัดการเรื่องชุดตะลุยอวกาศของโอลิเวอร์เรียบร้อยแล้ว กรีนแอร์โร่วก็ถามฮาลเรื่องยานที่พวกเขาจะใช้เดินทางด้วยน้ำเสียงที่แฝงเร้นไปด้วยความตื่นเต้น

"นายสร้างยานให้พวกเราได้ไหม?"

ฮาลพยายามเป็นอย่างมากที่จะไม่หลุดขำออกมาด้วยความเอ็นดู มีหรือว่าเขาจะไม่รู้ว่าโอลิเวอร์กำลังคิดอะไรอยู่ ในเมื่อฮาลเองก็กำลังคิดถึงเรื่องเดียวกัน

"ฉันทำได้ดีกว่านั้นอีก"

ว่าแล้วกรีนแลนเทิร์นก็ใช้พลังสร้างยานอวกาศออกมาในรูปแบบของรถกระบะบุโรทั่งคันหนึ่ง รถกระบะที่คล้ายคลึงกับรถที่พวกเขาใช้เดินทางด้วยกันเมื่อครั้งในอดีต

ฮาลมองไม่เห็นใบหน้าของอดีตเศรษฐีก็จริง แต่แค่ฟังเสียงคำชมสั้น ๆ ของอีกฝ่าย ฮาลก็รู้ว่าคนพูดกำลังยิ้มอยู่แน่นอน

แม้จะไม่ได้เจอกันนาน แต่พวกเขาก็รู้จักกันดีขนาดนั้นเลยอย่างไรล่ะ

การออกเดินทางใช้เวลาไม่มากไม่น้อย คุยเรื่องงานสลับกับเรื่องส่วนตัว ไหลไปได้เรื่อย ๆ กับหัวข้อสนทนาที่อีกฝ่ายหยิบยื่น ฮาลชอบบรรยากาศแบบนี้ เขาคิดถึงมัน แล้วเขาก็คิดถึงการมีอยู่ของโอลิเวอร์เหลือเกิน

ดาวเทียมใหญ่โตของ The Ninth Circle ซ่อนอยู่หลังเงามืดของดวงจันทร์ พวกเขาเข้าไปสำรวจในนั้น บรรยากาศเหมือนออกเดทมากกว่าทำภารกิจอันตราย จนกระทั่งอันตรายมาปรากฏอยู่ตรงหน้านั่นล่ะ กรีนแอร์โร่วและกรีนแลนเทิร์นถึงได้เพิ่งรู้ตัว

ฮาลกระเด็นออกไปนอกดาวเทียม เหลือแต่โอลิเวอร์ที่ต้องเอาตัวรอดเพียงลำพัง

กรีนแลนเทิร์นที่ลอยเคว้งอยู่ในอวกาศฟื้นขึ้นมาอีกทีก็ตอนที่ดาวเทียมยักษ์ใหญ่นั้นระเบิดด้วยฝีมือโอลิเวอร์ ชายหนุ่มใช้พลังของแหวนพุ่งไปยังทิศทางนั้นด้วยความร้อนรน ได้ยินตัวเองตะโกนเรียกชื่อคนสำคัญอยู่หลายครั้งด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความกังวลและความหวาดกลัว

"โอลลี่!!"

"นายอยู่ไหนน่ะ?! ตอบฉันหน่อยสิโอลลี่!!"

ฮาลคิดว่าเขาบ้า ดาวเทียมระเบิดจนกลายเป็นซากขยะอวกาศไปแล้ว โอกาสรอดของโอลิเวอร์ริบหรี่มาก แต่เขาก็ยังไม่ยอมสูญสิ้นความหวัง เขาไม่อยากสูญสิ้นความหวัง ไม่อยากให้โอลิเวอร์หายไปจากชีวิตของเขาอย่างถาวร

ไม่ใช่หายไปแบบนี้ ไม่ใช่ตายจากกันไปแบบนี้

"โอลลี่!!"

"ต ตรงนี้..."

"พระเจ้า..."

สภาพร่างกายของโอลิเวอร์บาดเจ็บรุนแรง บาดแผลเต็มกาย หน้ากากโดนทำลาย เสื้อผ้าขาดวิ่น ฮาลบอกข่าวร้ายกับโอลิเวอร์ว่าแหวนใช้การไม่ได้แล้ว จากนี้ไปพวกเขาทั้งคู่คงต้องตาย โดนชั้นบรรยากาศเผาไหม้เป็นเถ้าถ่านก่อนตกกระแทกพื้นโลก พอพูดมาถึงตรงนี้ โอลิเวอร์ก็ใช้นัยน์ตาสีเขียวมรกตจ้องมองตำรวจอวกาศด้วยความฉงน

ไร้ซึ่งหน้ากากบดบัง ฮาลมองเห็นมันได้ชัดเจนจากที่ที่เขานั่งอยู่ แล้วก็เป็นอย่างที่ฮาลเดาไว้ไม่ผิดนั่นล่ะ ดวงตาคู่นั้นยังคงสวยงาม มีเสน่ห์ดึงดูดเขาได้เสมอ ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนแปลงไปเลยแม้แต่น้อย

โอลิเวอร์ขยับปาก ทำท่าจะพูดบ่นอะไรสักอย่างด้วยความเอือมระอา คงจะบ่นเรื่องที่ฮาลยอมมาตายเป็นเพื่อนเขานี่ล่ะ แต่ฮาลรวดเร็วกว่า กรีนแลนเทิร์นเขยิบตัวเข้าหาอีกฝ่าย ระยะห่างลดลงอย่างรวดเร็ว ก่อนที่ชายหนุ่มจะโน้มใบหน้าลงแล้วประกบจูบอีกฝ่ายอย่างแผ่วเบา

กรีนแอร์โร่วแน่นิ่งไปชั่วเสี้ยววินาที คล้ายกับว่าทำอะไรไม่ถูก แต่พอตั้งสติได้ก็จูบตอบอย่างโหยหา

ว่ากันว่าช่วงเวลาที่เป็นเอกเทศเหนือมิติเวลาใด ๆ ก็คือช่วงเวลาที่ได้จูบใครสักคน ในขณะนั้นกาลเวลาจะหยุดเดิน ราวกับทุกอย่างรอบตัวถูกแช่แข็งให้หยุดนิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้นจนกว่าริมฝีปากจะแยกจากกัน โอลิเวอร์ไม่เคยรู้สึกอย่างนั้นกับใครอื่น จูบก็คือจูบ เขาจูบกับผู้หญิงมากหน้าหลายตา จูบกับผู้ชายก็มีบ้างนิดหน่อย แต่ไม่เคยมีจูบไหนที่เหมือนกับจูบของฮาลเลยสักนิด

จูบของพวกเขาต่างไปจากจูบอื่นที่เคยผ่านเข้ามาในชีวิต และไม่ว่าจะเป็นช่วงเวลาที่จูบกันในรถกระบะบุโรทั่ง หรือจูบกันตอนนี้บนซากดาวเทียม ความรู้สึกก็ไม่ได้ต่างกันเลยแม้แต่น้อย

ยังคงเป็นจูบที่หยุดเวลาได้เหมือนเดิม เป็นจูบที่ทำให้รู้สึกมีชีวิตชีวา ราวกับว่าส่วนที่ขาดหายไปได้รับการเติมเต็ม ราวกับว่าพวกเขาต่างก็กลายเป็นมนุษย์ที่สมบูรณ์แบบได้สั้น ๆ ในช่วงวินาทีนั้น

เป็นจูบที่พิเศษกว่าจูบอื่น

ถอนริมฝีปากออกจากกัน โอลิเวอร์ได้ยินเสียงหอบหายใจของพวกเขาทั้งคู่ดังปะปนกัน ฮาลกับเขายังคงอยู่ใกล้กันมาก แล้วยังใกล้กันได้มากกว่านี้อีก โอลิเวอร์หลังชนฝา ถอยไม่ได้แล้ว ถ้าระยะห่างยังคงลดลงมากกว่านี้อีก เกรงว่าคงจะได้จูบกันอีกรอบแล้วก็ถูกชั้นบรรยากาศเผาตายไปจริง ๆ แน่

ผลักอกกรีนแลนเทิร์นออกไปเบา ๆ นักธนูแห่งซีแอทเทิล---สตาร์ซิตี้ ยักยิ้มพึงพอใจยามเห็นตำรวจอวกาศมุ่ยหน้าไม่สบอารมณ์ ราวกับเด็กตัวเล็ก ๆ ที่กำลังเอาแต่ใจไม่มีผิด

"ฉันรู้ว่านายอยาก แต่เอาไว้ก่อนก็แล้วกัน ไม่งั้นคงได้เป็นจูบสุดท้ายของพวกเราแน่ ๆ" โอลิเวอร์หัวเราะเบา ๆ ก่อนจะเอ่ยคำพูดต่อไปอย่างมีเหตุผล

"ฟังนะ ฮาล นายบอกฉันตลอดว่าแหวนเปลี่ยนความคิดให้เป็นความจริง แล้วพลังงานของมันก็คือความมุ่งมั่น--- พลังงานที่มีมากที่สุดในจักรวาล"

"ฉันหมดตัวไม่เหลืออะไรแล้วก็จริง แต่ความมุ่งมั่นน่ะมีอยู่เยอะเลย นายเองก็เหมือนกันนี่"

นักธนูคว้าข้อมือของอีกฝ่ายเอาไว้ ฮาลมองเห็นแสงสีเขียวพุ่งออกมาจากแหวน ชายหนุ่มมองโอลิเวอร์ด้วยสายตาชื่นชม

เพราะโอลิเวอร์แท้ ๆ ตอนนี้ดูเหมือนว่าพวกเขาจะรอดตายแล้ว

ตำรวจอวกาศปล่อยให้แหวนสร้างโล่บาเรียสีเขียวครอบร่างของพวกเขาทั้งคู่เอาไว้ ก่อนที่จะลดระยะห่างระหว่างใบหน้าของพวกเขาอีกครั้ง

"อย่างนี้ก็จูบกันต่อได้แล้วใช่ไหม?"

โอลิเวอร์แค่นหัวเราะ เอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงหยอกเย้า

"ปากจะแตะกันอยู่แล้วยังจะถามแบบนี้อีกหรอ GL?"

แล้วก็ไม่มีเสียงคำพูดใด ๆ หลุดออกมาจากปากของคนทั้งคู่อีก

...........

"เฮ่ ครั้งหน้าก็ทำแบบนั้นกันอีกไหม?"

โอลิเวอร์สาบานเลยว่าเขาเห็นฮาลแอบขยิบตาให้ กรีนแอร์โร่วยักยิ้มมุมปาก เจ้าของเคราแพะรู้ดีว่า 'ทำแบบนั้น' ที่ว่าหมายถึงอะไร ก็จะอะไรเสียอีกล่ะ นอกจากการจูบนั่นน่ะ

"ก็เอาสิ" ตอบตกลงแทบจะทันที เห็นได้ชัดว่าอีกคนกระตือรือร้นมากแค่ไหน ฮาลหัวเราะ วางมือลงบนบ่าของนักธนูอย่างอ่อนโยน

"นายรู้ใช่ไหมว่าความสัมพันธ์ทางไกลน่ะมันไม่ง่าย ฉันน่ะอยู่ไกลออกไปตั้งเท่าไหร่---"

ตำรวจอวกาศยังพูดไม่ทันจบประโยคดี กรีนแอร์โร่วก็พ่นลมหายใจดังหึ ตัดบทกลางคันอย่างไม่ไยดี ที่ผ่านมาโอลิเวอร์คิดว่ากาลเวลาจะทำให้ความรู้สึกระหว่างเขากับฮาลจางลงไปได้บ้าง แต่ไม่เลย มันไม่ได้เป็นอย่างนั้น และในเมื่อมันไม่เป็นไปตามที่พวกเขาทั้งคู่คิดเอาไว้ ก็ไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรที่จะดำเนินรอยตามความผิดพลาดในอดีตอีกต่อไป

อาจจะเป็นเพราะโตขึ้นก็ได้ คราวนี้โอลิเวอร์ถึงได้เอ่ยออกไปอย่างมั่นอกมั่นใจ เขาเคยลดความดื้อรั้นแล้วยอมทำตามความคิดของกรีนแลนเทิร์นมาแล้ว คราวนี้เขาจะไม่ยอมให้เหตุการณ์ซ้ำรอยเดิมเด็ดขาด พวกเขาจะยอมแพ้ตั้งแต่แรกไม่ได้

"แต่ยังไงเราก็ต้องหาทางจัดการกับมันได้แน่ ไว้เจอกันใหม่ล่ะ ฮาล"

ฮาลยิ้ม เขายิ้มอีกแล้ว แล้วเขาก็อยากจูบคนตรงหน้าขึ้นมาอีกแล้ว แต่ตอนนี้พวกเขาอยู่ด้วยกันที่หอสังเกตการณ์ของลีก แถมซุปเปอร์แมน แบทแมน แฟลช และวอนเดอร์วูแมนก็ยังยืนอยู่ไม่ใกล้ไม่ไกล จะทำอะไรเอาตรงนี้ก็คงจะไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไหร่ล่ะมั้ง

"ไว้เจอกันใหม่ โอลลี่ เดี๋ยวฉันจะติดต่อไปนะ"

กรีนแลนเทิร์นมองส่งแผ่นหลังของนักธนูที่เดินไปคุยงานกับมนุษย์ค้างคาวแห่งก็อตแธม ก่อนจะผละออกจากหอสังเกตการณ์ไปทำภารกิจของตัวเองต่อ ระหว่างนั้น ในหัวของฮาลเต็มไปด้วยภาพความทรงจำสมัยโร้ดทริป และความทรงจำในซากดาวเทียมปะปนกันไป

ไม่ว่าจะเป็นตอนนี้หรือในตอนนั้น ต่อให้ห่างไกลกันแค่ไหน แต่เมื่อเส้นทางของพวกเขากลับมาบรรจบพบกันอีกครั้ง ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างระหว่างพวกเขาก็ยังคงเหมือนเดิม ไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงไปเลยแม้แต่น้อย

บ้าชะมัด หุบยิ้มไม่ได้เลยเนี่ย

ฮาล จอร์แดนชอบสีเขียว และโอลิเวอร์ก็เป็นสีเขียวแสนดื้อรั้นที่เขามองได้ไม่เบื่อ เมื่อไหร่ที่ก็ตามที่นึกถึงอีกฝ่าย เขามักจะเผลอยิ้มกับตัวเองเป็นประจำ

ฮาล จอร์แดนชอบสีเขียวที่สุดก็จริง แต่ความจริงแล้วเขาอาจจะชอบโอลิเวอร์มากกว่าที่ชอบสีเขียวก็เป็นได้

...........


End file.
